


Pride

by moustacheMythology



Series: APH Rare Pairs Week 2018 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Happy pride everyone!, Listen this one just had a lot of feelings, don't worry there's a cute happy ending but there's just some feelings to get through first, fluffy but also not really?, referenced homophobia, references to general political fuckery surrounding LGBT+ rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moustacheMythology/pseuds/moustacheMythology
Summary: Being open about who you are is not always easy...





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this one is a lot more serious than the other stories I’ve posted this week but seeing as how I kept to only writing wlw relationships and it’s Pride month I wanted to do something with that. I’m astoundingly fortunate the live in the area that I do where it’s generally accepted to be LGBT+, but in a lot of the countries that I know I’ve written stories for, our brothers, sisters, and siblings are not as fortunate. Just wanted to put a little more Pride into this week, so remember that you are loved and to love yourself no matter what others may think of you. Stay safe and have fun!

Ukraine was a little scared, she wasn’t going to deny that. Her and Hungary had talked about it for weeks beforehand, going back and forth, should they go shouldn’t they go? But in the end, they both decided they wanted to go to the Pride festival in Budapest. It was the first month long celebration for the city and the two of them were quite excited. They would go just as people and as a couple, leaving their nationhood behind. They knew neither of their bosses would be happy if they found out they went, but this was a time for them. They loved their identities, community, and each other and wanted to be able to express that love, if only for a short time.

Ukraine was looking at her shirt in the mirror hanging in her and Hungary’s bedroom. It was simple, just a gray shirt that said “United Against Hate” over a rainbow heart. It said all that she wanted to say and sent an important message to the world. These were her people and no matter how her boss or any of the clergy in her country felt, she would love and support them.

Hungary opened the door to their room and smiled at Ukraine.

“You ready to go?” she asked. She was quite a bit more decked out with blue, pink, and purple sunglasses, and a similarly colored T-shirt. “Austria and the others should be here in a little bit.”

Hungary’s boss was by no means more open-minded, but Hungary had a knack for ignoring what others thought and fighting for what she believed in. Ukraine always loved that about her and hoped that Hungary never lost that fire in her.

Ukraine nodded and smiled at her girlfriend, but it barely reached her eyes. Hungary’s face melted into worry.

“You sure you still want to go?” she asked, softly. Ukraine sighed but eventually nodded her head. It was just worry, it would be fine. These sorts of events were very new for her, lasts year parade in Kiev went fine, but still… It still weighed on her mind a lot. The idea that something _could_ happen… and if Hungary were to be hurt then wasn’t sure what she would do.

Hungary saw that indecision and took Ukraine’s hand, leading her to sit down on the bed with her. She cupped Ukraine’s face with her hands and gently kissed her.

“We don’t have to go if you’re not comfortable, you know that right?” Hungary asked again seriously, looking Ukraine in the eye.

“I know, it’s just that it’s very… _public_ ,” Ukraine said quietly.

“I promise you that nothing is going to happen. It’s just down the street so if you don’t feel comfortable we can come right back here and spend the day in together. I love you and nothing can change that. Our friends love you, and your brother and sister love you,” Hungary said emphatically. “Don’t listen to what your boss may say, or anyone else. I want you to be proud of who you are, if anyone has a problem with that, it’s their problem not yours.”

Ukraine could feel herself tear up a little bit and gave her girlfriend a watery smile. She loved her girlfriend so much and would never get over how understanding and kind she really was.

“Thank you, Erszy,” Ukraine said wiping her eyes. Hungary took her hand and squeezed it. At that moment the doorbell rang. Their friends must have arrived.

“You ready?”

Ukraine nodded her head and gave Hungary a real smile. They left the room hand in hand, and would remain that way until they collapsed on their bed late that night after a long day of laughing, love, and festivities.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know there’s not really a lot of actually going out but seeing as how I’ve never been to Pride in Budapest I figured leaving it vague would be good enough. Not gonna lie I was really hesitant about posting it since it is such a sensitive topic, so let me know what you thought. Also, Ukraine’s shirt is an actual shirt that I own, I got it at my local Pride from the Human Rights Campaign.


End file.
